1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and, particularly, to a light emitting diode (LED) array and a method for manufacturing the LED array.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have many beneficial characteristics, including low electrical power consumption, low heat generation, long lifetime, small volume, good impact resistance, fast response and excellent stability. These characteristics have enabled the LEDs to be widely used as a light source in electrical appliances and electronic devices.
In general, the light output of an LED depends on the quantum efficiency of the active layer and the light extraction efficiency. As the light extraction efficiency increases, the light output of the LED is enhanced. In order to improve the light extraction efficiency, efforts are made to overcome the significant photon loss resulting from total reflection inside the LED after emission from the active layer.
There are several methods for increasing the light extraction efficiency of the LED. A typical method is to roughen the surface of the LED by etching, thereby reducing total reflection inside the LED and finally increasing the light extraction efficiency of the LED. However, it is difficult to roughen the surface of the conventional LED, and the etching process is usually time-consuming.
What is needed is an LED array and a method for manufacturing the LED array which can overcome the problem of the prior art.